Paintbrush
Paintbrush, labeled The Unknown Gendered Freak, was a contestant on Total Drama Enchanted Forest as a debuting member of the Whimsical Dragons. He/She later returned in Total Drama Sky Adventures, as a member of the Sneaky Swordfishes. ''Personality'' Paintbrush is the friendly and helpful contestant. He/she is a strong competitor that will work hard in a challenge even if the odds are against him/her. Though being generous and kind, Paintbrush can be very stubborn when things don't happen the way he/she plans them. Paintbrush will take any beneficial initiative for his/her team. He/She is quite questionable overall, having the mysterious unknown gender, and asking questions that never seem to finish. He/She shows that he/she can be pretty hot-headed sometimes if surrounded by skive-offers or goons and this is because it's a natural born leader that is as reckless and focused on the goal as determined and always trying to give each one his/her best role. However it's mostly unlucky being often ignored in favour of other less-capable leaders (for example Lightbulb in canon and Brick in TDEF). Paintbrush seems to believe more in hard work and efforts than luck shots and coincidences: this suggests that has solid feet on the ground. Total Drama Enchanted Forest Derriere Le Rideau Paintbrush first makes a cameo appearance asking her/his famous quote "Actually, I had a question about-" Later, while the contestants are looking for their papers, he/she appears as the quote "psycho maniac" and chases everybody around the forest, (with the help of Dawn) injecting victims with paint, which temporarily poison them for a few hours. After the elimination ceremony, Chris announces that Paintbrush will be debuting as a member of the Whimsical Dragons , much to the other members' dismay. The Egg-Mazing Race She/he tries to recieve a warm welcome from his/her new teammates, by being friendly to them, but he finds the opposition of Tyler , that doesn't want a "stupid talking tool" in his team. In the challenge, he/she comes with an idea to cross the river, that is to use the Kick of Shame 's kick. His/Her plan succeds, impressing Cody . He /She seems to be really focused in the challenge, unlike Dave , who is trying to find his genie's new powers, Sky , that is trying to find out who else is playing with magic, and Tyler, that spends all the time trying to prove that he is a good athlete. When they arrive to the egg cave, he/she is surprised when Sky electrocutes Jasmine with a spell, but easily forgets about it and focuses again into winning the challenge. After Chef throws an object at Dave, and the egg he was carrying is send to the air, Paintbrush tries to catch it, but it is so big that squishes him, so Sky and Cody take the egg in his/her place. When Tyler loses the challenge and the egg breaks, it releases a dragon that spits fire on him/her, that is saved by Jasmine, that throws him/her to the river. At the elimination ceremony, he/she finds himself/herself in the bottom two with Tyler, but he/she is saved from the elimination. Dragon Bold Paintbrush strives all the time to win the challenge, purposing himself/herself as new leader of the Whimsical Dragons and organizing everything but he/she has to struggle with the distraction, laziness or ineptitude of the teammates, that really make it mad more and more the episode progresses...especially Cody, since he decides to relax and skive-off telling about a theory that explains that never the same team lost more than two times, but Paintbrush doesn't trust absolutely in this "luck" and calls the geek "floater". Paintbrush finds himself/herself in the uneasy situation of being the One Man Standing of his/her team, and has to deal with Hydreigon and climb the tower. Brick is actually the only one who willingly helps Paintbrush, although his goofiness provides for more troubles than advantages. Infact, when he helps Paintbrush climbing a steel ladder to reach the top of the tower, he fails and falls down dragging Paintbrush with himself. By the end of the challenge, in the most pitched moment of it, Paintbrush is convinced by Brick with a solemn speech that boosts its pride to save the rivals from the dark dragon rage: of course Paintbrush does not expect to be used as a toothstick to the dragon! The episode closes right on Paintbrush, that having been just "expelled" by Hydreigon in somewhat way, swears revenge on his former companions: Sky, Cody and Dave. Catch a Cryptid Paintbrush has to catch a man eating tree, but he isn't able to achieve the goal. Black Window Paintbrush is mocked by Cody that nicknames him/her as "Inanimate Courtney" many times: this led to a general frustration for the little painting tool. Paintbrush feels like it can't trust anyone, especially Sky whose secret he discovered in easy thanks to the small seize, but warms up with Jasmine, that seems really the only normal contestant left. During the challenge in the Enchaunted Mansion the two infact meet and tell their respective "experiences" with weirdos: Paintbrush narrates about the Brightbulbs while Jasmine talks about her ancient team, the Floating Salmons, and the recent one, the Enchanted Butterflies. In this way they befriend having understood they're pretty similar in their stories and personalities. When the two hear the screeching screams of Cody Paintbrush smiles in the Confessional, saying that finally there's some karma. It's eventually pushed outside the window by the geek in the mass of his escape from Sierra, and twists his brushes passing too much time in an upside down position cause of this. Merry Chrismas! Paintbrush first appears with the rest of the cast, all bored, and he/she comments how funny was their Chris take-down on last episode. Then, Cody offers to do some rap, and it tries to prevent so, but fails. After Dave pukes on her, Jasmine tris with him/her, that is sent flying to Ella's mouth, that spits him to Dawn and Noah, leaving both on the floor, and later is grabbed by Sky, and used to knock Cody down. In the challenge, he/she is about to start going down in his/her sleid, but Sky knocks him/her down. During the rest of the challenge, there are comments about what is it's gender, and if he/she likes Jasmine, but he/she isn't seen until the end, where he/she knocks down Sky with a frying pan, angered about what he/she did before. Then, it nearlly reveals that he/she maybe feels something more than friendship with Jasmine. He/she is saved from elimination and is shocked as everyone else when Ella is eliminated instead of Sky due to her having the invincibility Chris Statue. Cul-De-Sac, or Something like That Paintbrush appears to hear the challenge after the others, bringing Gwen (Cody) with him/her, and reveals that he/she caught her taking photos of herself. In the challenge, he/she teams up with Jasmine, who he/she was joking before it started. They take a way that conducts to a sphinx, that is keeping the entrance to a shortcut to the center of the labyrinth, that tells them that, if they want to pass, they need to answer a riddle. After thinking for a while, Paintbrush comes with the right answer, and the sphinx let's them pass, just before the goblins sent by Ezekiel under Sky's orders arrive, and gives them the advice of touching nothing in the next room. Badly for him/her, Jasmine gets some coins, that causes Scuba Bear, that was the keeper of the room, to attack them. They escape, and arrive to the center of the labyrinth, where Paintbrush tells Jasmine to take the million dollars suitcase, and win. When she does, Chef rescues them with an helicopter, to take them out of the labyrinth before Scuba bear attacks them. At the elimination cereminy, he/she is revealed to have recieved one vote, from Dawn, that tells him/her that she wanted him/her out because something bad was going to happen to him/her if he/she stood for another episode. When Danielle leaves, he/she gives her some coins that he/she got from Scuba bear's room, and recieves a thanks from her. DA Rainbow Dash Dekathlon The episode opens with a sequence on Paintbrush. The Inanimate Insanity Freak decided to try out a new look also to distress a little and distract from Dawn's prediction, that worries it a lot. Cody takes several photos of Paint in the bathroom, and laughs causing a brawl between the two. When the challenge begins Paintbrush is frustrated because isn't able to draw a picture of Chris, that's a shame for a paintbrush, mocked by Cody but supported by Jasmine, is eventually able to get over the discourage and does better. During the Decathlon Paintbrush does a decent performance despite being the littlest contestant, sometimes by itself, sometimes with the help of Jasmine. In return of her kindness, Paintbrush draws her picture for the contest. In the third break Paintbrush takes revenge of Cody switching the artwork made by him with the selfie photos taken in the body of Gwen... Paintbrush points out severely times how the nasty jokes of Chris are similar bad to Cheese from Inanimate Insanity and is annoyed as everyone by the continuous meanies committed by Sky. In Greek-Roman fight defeats easily Cody and meanwhile everyone is focused on the pitched match between Dawn and Sky, it conquers the bucket containing fuchsia paint. In the next and final challenge gets stomped by Sky but reaches the final lap unlike her. Paintbrush snaps out when Chris says that can't give an high score to the painting cause it has too much stains but gets interrupted by the intrusion of Fan: eventually the bad prediction realized. Fan annoys Paintbrush giving a low score, adding only few points to the total. On the contrary it's seen entertained when Cody shows in front of Gwen the harassing selfies of Gwody being beaten up by the goth. Lost in the Woods Paintbrush first starts forming an alliance with Jasmine, Dave and his/her rival, Cody, in order to take down Noah and Dawn, believing them to be threats. In the challenge, he/she teams up with Dave, and tries to make a pseudo-alliance with him, which he isn't really sure of. Later, he/she betrays Dawn and Noah's trust, and is able to cross the finish line, but not scoring first. He/she and his/her alliance, are able to eliminate Noah, and they split up again, leaving the alliance broken. Halcyon Warfare Days Appearences Gallery Climbing.PNG|Paintbrush watches how Brick fails to climb up. Paintbrush vs Cody.png|Paintbrush calls Cody a floater. Paintbrush_mad.png|"Congratulations Lightbulb! You have lost your title as the biggest jerk i've ever met!" - Paintbrush Dragon Bold cover.png|Paintbrush is used by Brick to save the day. weirdo painty.png|An angered Paintbrush complains to Jasmine about weirdos he/she has met. Jaz_painty.png|Paintbrush teams up with Jasmine. Black_Window.png|Paintbrush is eliminated from the haunted mansion. Paintnewlook.png|Trying out a new look. Paintswitch.png|Paintbrush switches the artwork of Cody with a selfie of Gwody... Rainbow_Dash_Dekathlon_cover.png|Paintbrush running back to back with Sky. XD i did paintbrush and find Taco.png|Paintbrush is mad after getting Yin-Yang as his/her partner. Trivia *This character comes from the online reality called Inanimate Insanity. *Paintbrush is the only contestant to have debuted in the middle of the season and lasted more than 2 episodes unlike Amy and Ella. *Paintbrush is the first member of the fourth generation of contestants. Category:Characters Category:Whimsical Dragons Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Total Drama Sky Adventures Category:Inanimate Insanity